An MMC is a power converter comprising series-connected cells (also known as modules or submodules), forming what is called a converter branch (also known as arm). These branches can be configured in several manners leading to dedicated converter topologies. Depending on whether these branches need to provide only positive or also negative voltages, the cell can be implemented by means of a half-bridge (unipolar) or a full-bridge (also called bipolar or H-bridge) cell, respectively. A Direct Current (DC)-to-three-phase Alternating Current (AC) MMC structure in double-star configuration may be used for interconnection of a three-phase utility grid, e.g., 50 Hz, with a DC grid, e.g. a microgrid with Distributed Generators (DG) such as in the form of photovoltaic power plants or wind turbines. Alternative applications include variable speed drives and battery energy storage systems (BESS).